What's Your Focus?
by Tomas the Betrayer
Summary: Dr. Fenhoff finds it's rather more difficult than he thought to get Chief Dooley to focus. Featuring a cameo from Disney's most famous secret agent!


"I want you to focus."

"Okay," Chief Roger Dooley nodded. "I'm focusing."

"Focus…" Dr. Fenhoff repeated soothingly. He continued to turn the signet ring on his finger.

"I'm focusing. I'm focusing…"

Light flashed rhythmically in the chief's eyes. "Focus on…"

"I'm focusing on… how good Carter would look in a bathing suit."

"Bu… what?"

The Leviathan spy frowned. Before him Chief Dooley of the SSR was sitting in his chair, looking for all the world like he was in a hypnotic trance. But his attention had drifted outside the office, where Agent Peggy Carter was standing at her desk flipping through some photographs. A contented little grin grew on the Chief's face as he watched her through the glass.

A tad disconcerted, Fenhoff took a step closer and plied the flashing band more directly into his victim's eyes. "No. No, Chief. Not there. I want you instead to focus on that perfect day we were talking about. The one where you were with your wife and family. Do you remember?"

"I remember," Dooley responded distantly.

"Good. Picture it in your mind. Imagine every detail the way you want it to be. Don't think about anything but that day. Remember that day."

"I remember. I remember." The Chief's head sank gradually towards his chest. "I remember…"

"Good," the psychiatrist purred. "Now you..."

"… I remember that saucy little steamroller walk of hers. Just march right over those guys with your six-inch heels, you big girl!" And the Chief tilted a little to the left so he could better watch as Carter checked to see if she had a run in her stockings.

"I… No! FOCUS!" Distressed, the old Russian stepped right in front of Dooley. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dr. Fenhoff caught the sunlight pouring through the windows on his ring and channeled it in steady bursts towards the other man's eyes. "You are getting distracted, Chief. But you can do this. I want you to focus…"

"Alright. Yeah. You're right." Dreamily the head of the SSR nodded his head. "You're totally right. I can do this if I stay focused. Focus, focus, focus! Hey…" He looked around in confusion. "Where's Perry?"

"Who?"

CRACK!

A tiny blue fist caught the devious doctor right in the jaw, sending him tumbling across the room to slam into a wall. Collapsing to the floor, Fenhoff blearily raised his head, vision swimming in and out of focus. Despite this he had no trouble picking out the blue duck-billed platypus wearing a brown fedora that now stood before him in a fighter's stance.

DOOBIE-DOOBIE-DOO-WA! DOOBIE-DOOBIE-DOO-WA! A-GENT P!

"Curse you… Perry the Platypus!" Fenhoff gasped right before blacking out.

Chief Dooley rose from behind his desk. "Good work, Agent P! You saved me!"

The top-secret agent dipped the brim of his hat and offered a rumbling snore-like chirp in response. At that moment the office door opened and in strode Agent Carter dressed as the Statue of Liberty with sparklers flaring in her crown. "And good work to you too, Chief!" the British field agent declared. "For your heroic service, we've decided to make you President of the United States!"

"What?! Aw, go on!" Her boss grinned as all the other people behind her started clapping and waving little American flags.

"And that's not all!" Carter put down her torch and tablet, grasped the straps of her Greek toga and ripped it off, revealing a bathing suit underneath in the colors of Old Glory. "You also get me!"

With that he and Carter flew into each other's embrace to kiss passionately, moaning and panting. Their arms went swarming over every available inch of skin as they staggered into the cheering throngs.

"Oh, Chief!" Peggy gasped between kisses.

"Oh, Agent Carter!"

"Oh, CHIEF!"

"Oh, Peggy!"

"CHIEF!"

Pounding on the locked office door, Peggy Carter shouted at her boss, who was sitting at his desk with eyes closed and arms waving in front of him like he was doing some new kind of dance while eating an apple. The big happy grin he wore was lit horrifically red from the flaring lights on an experimental sub-zero environment jacket strapped to his chest, one of Howard Stark's 'Bad Babies'.

"Chief!" Peggy screamed as she yanked frantically on the handle. "Chief Dooley, WAKE UP!"

Gradually the heat of the thermodynamic vest and the screams of his coworkers penetrated Dooley's hypnotic thrall. Coming back to himself, he remained frozen in his chair with arms clutching only air, blinking as he attempted to correlate his current situation with what he remembered going on.

The Chief looked down at those flashing red panels on his chest. He then noticed the frightened horror etched on the face of every person standing outside his office, in particular Agent Carter. That told him everything he needed to know.

His arms dropped into his lap and Chief Roger Dooley swore. "Ah, crap."

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
